A Normal Day In the Kingdom Of Spades
by Lirumi
Summary: King Alfred of Spades decides to take his three sons out fishing, without his Queen's knowledge. Oh? And did I mention that the King, by doing so, left his chores as king only to get out of the castle? No, I thought not. Story will contain tiny bits of the royal family's life on a regular basis, and on a regular day. WARNING: MPREG, Yaoi, Swearing, OC:s ... Will later be M-rated.
1. Chapter 1

**"A Normal Day In Spades"**

**A Cardverse story**

_**Note:** This is only the prolouge of this chapter, that is why it is very short. There will only be short chapters though, since this will only show tiny tibits of the Spade family's everyday life at the castle, so don't count on any lenghty chapters sweeties, I'm afraid._

_This, and all this with the family, comes from my inspiration from another Cardverse fic by **Kittykat2471** called **"The Insane King",** Which I personally **love** to death! Please check it out if you haven't already! **It is really good!** _

_My story kinda revolves in a universe that could be seen as the "Happy" version, if The King never got insane and if the Queen never died, taking their spouse with him. That, o__r you can just see it for what it is, a **Spade-Cardverse-kinda-Mpreg-fic-thingy!**_

_It is, like I said, very short.. (Part 2 coming very very soon though!)_

**_But please, enjoy non the less!_**

**_Ciao!~~_**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Shuffling -Go Fish- PART 1**

"Dad, Are you sure about this?"

The question was uttered by a young boy in his mid teens, but his thoughts was equally shared between his two brothers by his side, that with him shared the same age and birthday.

The three princes eyed their father with disapproval, but all they got for their worries was a loud laughter, followed by a cheeky grin.

"Really guys, There is no worry!" he said confidently, as he continued to prepare the small boat they currently was on.

The four men had in mind to spend their afternoon fishing, but since the princes father was , for a fact, the ruler of their kingdom, they had been having a hard time finding the time for it. Really, the time wasn't there, so that's why the three brothers felt a bit on edge. Whenever the King of Spades left his duties, a storm soon would follow. A storm in the shape of his Wife.

Liam, the one who had spoken their worries turned his dark green eyes towards his two brothers. For being triplets, they really didn't look that much alike.

David and Al both shared their fathers blue eyes, except theirs was a shade darker. They also had some what of the physique

of their father, strong built and tanned skin. The only difference between them was the fact that David had a darker shade of blonde hair, similiar to his father, and Al had a lighter, more golden shade of blonde that could be found on his mothers side.

Liam on the other hand was a copy of his mother. He was much more slender than his brothers, and shared his mothers fair complexion. What separated him from looking far too much like his mother, was the fact that their hair colour was different, and that he somewhat had inherited his fathers, very strange, piece of hair that stood right up by his forehead.

Watching their father humming, without a care in the world or so it seemed, made them squirm uncomfortably where they sat by the shore, waiting for the boat to be ready.

And only seconds after that, their suspicions were answered as of by the holy spirits, when a strong wind suddenly crashed down upon them, nearly blowing the four royals off the ground, and the boat nearly turning over by the large waves.

Before they managed to settle down and figure out what was going on, a loud voice boomed through out the forest, making the King and his sons froze in place.

They all knew that voice all too well, and fear ran through their spines like a bucket of ice.

**"ALFRED F. KIRKLAND-JONES!"** the name echoed in a authoritative voice, efficiently covered by blinding rage. The King flinched upon hearing his name being spoken like that, out loud and with so much suppressed anger.

The three princes stood wide eyed, frozen, in place upon hearing the voice. They were just about to let out a sigh of relief, when also their nightmares came to reality.

"And don't think I don't know that you're all there as well" the voice hissed out, still holding a very authoritative stance but with a little less anger.

_**"Liam, David and Al Kirkland-Jones."**_ the voice pronounced each name with care, poison like malice slipping through the voice, making the boys wince at what surely was to come.

"Would you all be so kind and follow your father back to the castle." the voice continued in a cold manner. "I like to have a word with you all. " the voice purred out, sounding dangerously sweet. With that as the final, a strong gust of wind hit them again, before the trees and water stilled and everything went silent once more.

The four royals looked each other in the eye and they all had the same word written on their face.

_**"Crap."**_

* * *

_**Note: Yeah. Crap indeed. I see trouble in the horizon dearest...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"A Normal Day In Spades"**

**A Cardverse story**

_**Note:** Told you the next part would be here soon... hehe. :) Here it is, and so very long... so very long. (If you compare to the first, that is!)_

_Please enjoy the last part of the Arc called, -Go Fish-. ~~_

_Ciao~~!_

* * *

**Chapter 2. Shuffling -Go Fish- PART 2**

Their steps were heavy as they walked on the pebble-studded road outside the castle wall. Many people found the big white stone wall surrounding the Sapphire castle, the home of the royal family, intimidating and scary, and they therefore often stayed away form it. For the four men passing through the mighty steel gates however, it was nothing more than their home. The place they all held dear and could be themselves in. But now they felt nothing of the sort as they walked up the road towards the castle doors.

They had for the matter not surpassed the pitiful stares they got as they passed guards, servants and the like of the castle as they walked through the nicely sculpted terrain of spade shaped bushes and flowers surrounding them. They all bowed, as they should in the presence of royalty, but their eyes betrayed their concern and their pity for their family's unfortunate situation.

For they had, of course, heard it too. They raging roar of their queen, and of the order for them to return to the castle, only to present themselves before him in the throne room as soon as possible. Nothing of that sounded any good, and they only hoped their queen wouldn't try to strangle their king in pure rage, a sight they unfortunately had seen a couple of times under they're long reign.

The King of Spades hardly managed a weary, sheepish smile at the Ace of Spades, that gave him a symphathetic look, before took a deep breath, and glance behind him at the three walking a few feet after him.

"Guys, cheer up!" he said, trying hard for his voice to sound normal and carefree. "No need for the long faces!" Ahahahahah~~" he added, smiling as he finally meet the three pair of eyes of the young princes.

They watched their fathers strained attempt at a smile, and they sighed in union, they're head turned towards the ground again.

"Dad." David, one of the triplets began, his voice weak and soft. "Although we appreciate you're attempt at brighten our moods, it's not going to work." he said, blue eyes staring up through his bangs.

"Yeah dad." Liam said. "You heard him." he said as he swallowed hard. "Mum sounded even angrier than usual." the smaller triplet added, dark green also staring up at the king in concern.

"Uh-huh." the last triple mumble out. "Last time I heard him being that angry was the time you played with his magical books and accidentally turned him into a cat for a whole week." he said. "You slept in the quest room for a month after that." he added, looking up towards his father.

Three pair of different colored eyes stared up at their father, their eyes showing concern and a bit of fear at the thought of the Queen.

"Guys..." the king began, his voice showing his doubt clearly. "You know your mother..." he began, his voice trailing off as he he completed on what he was going to say next.

"He's... He's... a bit temperamental you know and, well..." he said, his eyes going back and forth from his three sons, his smile faltering by each second that passed.

"He get's a bit angry sometimes but, you know, it is nothing to worry about!" he said, gesturing with his hands as if to really get his message through, smiling even bigger as to really convince them that he what he said was true.

The three princes then turned to each other and looked each other in the eyes, they all showing that they felt the same.

_**We are doomed.**_

* * *

After reminding their father that they should probably hurry, or else the queen might think they've run away, and God almighty, they didn't even want to imagine what their mother would do then.

Finally inside the castle, the three princes and the King walked in the empty and poorly lit corridor of the castle towards the door ahead of them, the only door slightly open. The room, unlike all the other, radiated a tiny string of light from within, revealing that someone was inside.

A few steps before the mighty oak doors shielding the royal throne room of Spades from unwanted eyes, the king stopped, and so did the princes behind him. They could feel the tension radiating from the air and only intensified the closer they got to the room ahead.

The king turned to give a reassuring smile to his children, but failed to do so miserably. He then turned his head towards the door again.

The king took a large intake of breath before he stept forward towards the door, and gave a faint knock at the heavy door. The sound echoed in the corridor, making the silent even more evident than before. A reply never came, and as the seconds passed, they all knew that they were never going to get one.

At that realization, the king attentively opened the door slowly, letting more light streaming out in the dark corridor, as he peeked his head inside.

All he could see ahead of him was darkness, the large room only being lit by a few candles against the walls, only showering a third or so of the room in a warm light. Soon after their father had somewhat steeped inside the room, the three sons of the royal couple joined their father as they lent on the door, glancing in the almost empty room.

Almost being the keyword, as they could clearly feel the presence of another person in the room. Tension filling the air, making it thick and uncomfortable, and in a flash the four royalties could feel a chill going through them, cold and as harsh as ice.

"U-Uhm... Babe?" the king stuttered out, his fear evident in his voice.

After that, it all happened in a flash. The four men suddenly could feel themselves being pulled by some invisible force as they were tugged forward from the door way, almost stumbling on each other in surprise. Before they could even think about what had just happened, the heavy door closed harshly behind them, the loud sound echoing in the dark hall. The sudden loud sound had made the company flinch in fear, the hair on their neck standing right up and their eyes where all wide in shock.

A few seconds passed, and the royals breathing was finally to a somewhat normal level. When they had calmed down a bit, they watched as several tiny blue flecks of light, suddenly, revealed them self on each side of the room, forming a narrow road towards where they knew the three golden thrones were situated.

They shared a last final glance at one another, and then they , reluctantly, walked slowly side by side by the floating lights towards the end of the room, the king in tow with the triplets walking side by side behind him.

They walked in silent, and when they where finally at the end of the stairs, that held, at the top, the King's, Queen's and Jack's throne, they stopped and turned their head down in a bow.

Cold wind blew past them, and they shrugged slightly as it brushed by them.

"Rise." A commanding voice then cut through the silence, making the king stiff in his tracks as he turned his head up again. Light began to illuminate the golden stairs ahead, and then, at the top a big blue flame burst through right above the middle chair, lighting up the room.

There, in the Kings throne, sat no other than the _**Queen of Spades.**_

* * *

The four royals shrunk under the sharp eyes of their queen, that sat proudly and regal in the King's chair, with an air of importance surrounding him like a fog. Nothing could ever claim the small man as being nothing else but a person of a higher standing, not now, and not ever.

The silence that follow was unbearable, the king and his three sons waited patiently for their queen to speak again. The king could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead, his pulse throbbing faster in his chest. It was never a good sign when the queen got quiet when angry.

Just as the King was about to say something, the Queen's sickenly sweet voice echoed against the walls.

"Good afternoon, My King." the queen greeted, in a manner that could have been sweet and caring, if so had been the case. But is wasn't.

Alfred swallowed hard before he answered. "Good afternoon, My Queen." he said, him being very carful not to stutter.

Poison like green eyes went from staring daggers into his significant other, to land its gaze on the three princes.

"Good afternoon, Children." the Queen greeted, admit with a little less anger than before.

The trio flinched on their spot, but looked up at the throne when they answered solemnly.

"Good afternoon Mother."

When done sharing greetings, the queen nodded as in confirmation, his eyes closing for a bit, only to open up again as the queen rested his head on his palm, arm resting on one of the armrests.

"_So..._" the Queen said, as he dragged the word out in his mouth, making the others tense up.

"I strangely found your presence not in your study, as I should have this morning, _Alfred..._" the Queen purred out, his voice floating by the King's name like ice.

"Why is that, I wonder." he continued, his voice mocking and laced with anger, "That I instead find your, and our sons, presence near the Fragil river instead? _Hm?"_ he said, his eyes locked on the man standing beneath him, his face decorated with a evil smirk, making the room's temperature sink even further.

The Spade king could feel the pressure on him, like he was carrying the whole kingdom on his shoulders. He opened his mouth only to close it again, as he scratched his neck nervously.

"W-Well you see, Artie, um, babe, we only wanted to..." he said, trailing off as he turned to his sons for a moment before he glanced back at the throne, not daring to meet his wife's eyes. "We only wanted... , w-we didn't mean for you to..."

* * *

**BANG**

* * *

The noise startled the four greatly, their eyes shooting of at the source.

There, before them, stood the queen, no longer in a sitting position, but in his full length by the mighty golden gilded chairs.

"Yes." the others voice roared throughout out the chamber. "That is the thing, **_dear_**." he said icily, as his blazing emerald eyes shoot daggers at the other, as he began to ascend the golden stairs.

"You never thought I would find out,_ hm_?" he said, his voice getting louder, angrier and more desperate with each word.

"But you seem to forget, _love_, that I am but the most powerful magician in all the land of Wonderland, and that_ this_." he said, as he took out a piece of paper form on of his jacket-pocket, only to practically shove it up the King's pretty much stunned face, in anger. "Is not something I can't handle, or be easily fooled by!" he practically hissed out, his pretty doll face flushed red in anger.

The king managed to shake himself out of his stunned demeanor, to only blink owlishly at the piece of paper that was merely inches from his face. He grabbed it slowly from the other, only to look at it more closely. The paper was not any ordinary paper, but a paper carrying an old ancient spell from Asia, engraved and crafted neatly in old calligraphy in black ink.

He swallowed hard then, turning to his pissed off queen, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Um, Yeah. I got it from Kiku some time ago, ha.." he said, his cerulean eyes having great trouble looking into the blazing green orbs that watched him accusingly.

The Queen then huffed angrily, crossing his arms over his chest, as he always did when he was upset.

"So, Do you have anything to say to defend yourself?" the Queen asked, his eyes still glowing a poisonous green.

The king watched his Queen then with slightly confused eyes, before he grinned and said confidently.

"Nope."

The frustrated groan that escaped the Queens lips at the reply, was nothing as the Queen seconds later grabbed the King by the collar only to drag him down to his level, as he started to yell.

**_"Really Alfred, What is the matter with you!?"_**

**_"Are you five or something!?"_**

**_"At least try to think of being a good example for our sons!"_**

**_"When are you going to learn that you are the king of the this kingdom and that you have obligations and..."_**

The king said nothing, or he couldn't, as he had trouble breathing. His Queen was tugging his collar quite harshly, making it hard fro his lungs to get in air proberly, and he feared that for his life, because he knew that once the his wife had started one of his rants, he wouldn't stop until he was finished. And that could take forever.

He somehow managed to turn around, meeting the six terrified eyes of his sons, watching in terror how their mother practically molested their fathers throat.

They only faintly recalled their fathers plea of "Do something." under his breath, as they frantically tried to think of what they could do to save their dad, without anger their mother even further in the process.

When standing there with no idea what so ever, they began to panic. Amidst their panic, Al suddenly though of an idea.

"David, David you have to do something! Clearly, you are the only one that could do some type of damage on Mother, if not anyone else! Please dude, hurry!" he pleaded, as his eyes glued them self to his brother. Realization then hit Liam, as he began to understand what Al had in mind.

"Yes, Dave." he said. "You have to do it!" he said, slight panic in his voice as he too watched his other brother with wide green eyes.

The last of the triplets, the one in question, swallowed hard. He knew he had to try.

To try to use magic.

For you see, of all of the royal couples sons, only one of them was granted with the gift of using magic, like their mother. That was David.

Though his powers could never be in any comparison to towards the Queen, his ability was still helpful in some ways, and could be even more in battle and war if needed.

The young prince then closed his eyes, trying to concentrate as his mother had taught him, as he felt the flow of magic running through his veins. He then opened up his eyes, only for them to glow a deep blue color, as he began to chant a spell.

The two other brothers watched in fascination as a small orb of light began to grow from his right palm, to then suddenly be thrown sat their arguing parents.

A loud explosion could be heard, rattling the large windows in the hall, making the whole castle shake.

Smoke covered almost the entire chamber, and seconds later harsh couching could be heard from the middle of a large cloud of smoke.

"D-Dad,_ M-Mum_?" Liam asked softly, trying to cover his eyes from the smoke.

Nothing could be heard, only soft coughs. But then, they heard footsteps ascend on the tile floor, only to reveal the contours of a body emerging from the smoke. It was the King, That hurriedly stumbled our form the smoke, his eyes wide and his steps never stopping as he walked towards the three princes. He grabbed Liam's arm, only to drag him after him, as he walked towards the door, taking Al and David with him also, doing so.

"But.. But, What about Mum?" a confused Al asked his father, as the got closer to the two oak doors. "Will he be alright?" he then asked worriedly, turning around to watch the smoke dim out to reveal the contours of the Queens fragile body, the coughs still coming from him ,but not as violent as before.

"Yes, he's fine. I checked. Let's hurry!" The king said, his voice slightly panicked as he turned the door knob, dragging his sons with him, before turning the door closed with a loud boom.

When in the corridor, their steps never slowed down, and it was only when they heard a loud furious scream echoing throughout the castle, the the four began to run.

**END.**

* * *

**Note: Hahaha, I had so much fun writing this! But it was weird because along side writing this chapter, I wrote a very smutty chapter for my other story,From The Otherside Of The Coin With Love, a USUK / RusEng story. Heh, that was a new experience, so to say. Pleasem by the way, REVIEW!~~ ^_^ And I will hopefully see you soon~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**"A Normal Day In Spades"**

**A Cardverse story**

**Note: **Beginning of a new Arc, called _**"****Celebration (300 years) -Calls for a dose of Mischief-"**! _This chapter is a bit steamy, hah, but do not fear! It's all in good fun~~ And besides the next chapter will contain so, _sooo_ much more... ***SPOLIER*** Oh, and hey! I haven't decieded if I will have the whole celebration in this Arc, or if I will only touch it briefly... What do you think? (I can say, that if I only mention it briefly, there will be room for more smexy times..._ just saying...)_

Hahah, _anyway_, here is the next installment of** "A Normal Day In the Kingdom of Spades**"~~

Enjoy!

Ciao~~

* * *

**Chapter 3. ****Celebration (300 years) -Calls for a dose of Mischief- PART 1.**

The sun was set high above the sky on this lovely afternoon in the Kingdom of Spades. Spring was still in the air, the time was not quite there for the warmth of summer. The spade-shaped leaves rustled gently in the wind, accompanied with the sweet fragments of the Saphira roses that bloomed freely in the Queen's garden.

Said Queen enjoyed himself in the calm atmosphere, drinking his tea at a leisurely pace. Not having any deadlines to meet or any important people to discuss the kingdom's politics with today, allowed him this peace he rarely got to experience.

That kind of goes with having a family of five (including himself), of only boys.

It was, clear as a day, a scene set for disaster and drama.

Yes, for our precious Queen would have never thought that he would deliver more than one heir when he got pregnant with his King. So to then hear about the fact that he carried not only one, but _three_ future heirs, had almost made him faint right there in the medical bay. The one who really had fainted at that time was the Jack, Yao Wang.

The terror of knowing that you would have to teach not one, but_ three new future royals_, at the same time, had made him lose it completely. The struggles he had faced with the present royal pairs past training as future King and Queen, had been a challenge from the heavens, or so it had seemed.

But the Jack's hardships had borne fruits, and the reign of the IV King and Queen of Spades had never been so successful in their lands history, King Alfred and Queen Arthur being in their positions for nearly 300 years, as of date.

* * *

"Yes..." the Queen thought, as he took another sip of his tea, watching the roses dance in the wind.

"Our 300 year anniversary is coming up in a few weeks..." he thought carefully as he pondered on the years up to this point he had shared with his love, and his children. The Queen gave a small, gentle smile at the thought of his wonderful family, and how lucky he really was. So deep in thought and with his guard down for the moment, he never suspected that someone would creep up to him, only to attack him with a bear-crushing hug.

A loud yelp followed by the shrill clashing of porcelain as the Queen dropped his cup of tea harshly on the table, able to save the cup from falling in the last second.

With a deep scowl, he turned his head to face the intruder, which held him flush and firmly against him.

"You _bloody git_, What do you think you are doing? I almost spilled tea all over myself, and the table, _idiot_!" the Queen exclaimed, his cheeks flushed in mild anger.

The taller blonde, the one guilty of all the commotion, only laughed and gave the Queen a cheerful smile.

"But Artie, You were so cute, _just sitting here all quiet and stuff_, I couldn't help it!" the King said, as he nuzzled the Queens slender neck, his soft hair tickling his cheek softly.

The Queen's cheeks turned red at the King's bold statement, and now of embarrassment rather than anger, as he tried (in vain), to get out of the very intimate position they now were in.

"Git, S-stop it you cannot.. we... _not here_ I-I..." the struggling man manages to convey, embarrassment clear on his face, as he tried to pry the others strong arms of his narrow waist.

"Hmm?" The King hummed close to his ear. "Can't do what, _babe_?" he asked, a smile hidden in his statement, as he gently bit down on the others ear.

A gasp soon followed, and a small moan escaped the Queen's pink lips as he writhed even more in the others embrace.

_"A-Alfred..."_ the other threatened mercilessly, as he managed to pry one arm off from him, making him able to turn and look the other properly in the eyes.

But the Brit barley manages to turn around to glare at his husband before the arms are all over him again, pushing him into a deep kiss.

Surprise paints the royal's face, but it soon melts into a gentle expression as the Queen kisses back, with vigor, as he pushed his body closer to his king. The King then takes the opportunity to dip his tongue into the others slightly open mouth, dominating the smaller male as their tongues dance a wild passion filled dance.

The couple, who thought for sure that they were alone in this Garden of Eden, was unfortunately for some, _sourly mistaken._

* * *

_"Ewww..." A voice voiced out, in something similar to a whisper, as the person in question made a face of disgust._

_"What are they doing? They are in public!" Another voice exclaimed hurriedly, his voice laced with panic and doubt._

_"Why do they always have to do this, Jeeez, they are so embarrassing!" __A third voice spoke up, his tone irritated and severely disgusted at the scene in front of them._

There, a few meter from the intimated, somewhat, love scene of the Royal couple, sat the three princes: **_Al, David and Liam Kirkland-Jones, _**hidden.

And do not get them wrong, they were not hiding so that they could get a glimpse of their parents making out, **_God no!_**

They were, _in fact_, currently in hiding from the Jack of Spades, Yao Wang, when they stumbled upon this not-so-very pleasant scene.

So here they were, stuck between a rock and a hard place, literally, as they watched their parents get it on.

* * *

"Ugh.. What should we _do_?" Al whined out. "If we don't vanish as of, like,_ this_ moment, they are going to start undressing, and for the life of me _I'd rather die_ and..." he trailed off, as his two brothers finished his statement for him.

"... get fed by the Kraken than watch_ that_." David and Liam said, as they shivered at the thought. _God please, have mercy on our souls..._

* * *

"Wait..." Liam suddenly said.

"I think I have an idea..."

* * *

"Ah.. Ah.. Al..-fred .." The flustered Queen panted out, as his husband planted kisses all along his neck and collarbone, marking him and claiming him."We c-can't.. We cannot do this.. h..-here.." he stammered out, his voice caught in his throat as the King once again traced his tongue by the shell of his ear, making him wince and give off a loud moan.

The King turned his head up and smiled a crooked smile at his blushing Queen, as he gave a quick peck on his bruised lips.

"But Babe, Do you think you will manage to hold off until we get to our chamber, _hmm_?" he asked, mirth shining in his eyes. "There must be at least seven stairs we have to climb to get there…."he whispered out, as he dragged the Queen closer towards his firm chest. "...I'd hate it if you_ came_ on the way there, you know..." he said huskily, as he, slowly, dived in for another kiss.

But the King barely had time to join his lips with his waiting Queen before he felt something hard hit him square in the head, making him yelp in pain.

* * *

**"Ow!** _What the...-"_ the King didn't even have time to react before he got hit again, twice, by something hard and cold. One of the objects flew past him, hitting the Queen right in the forehead, making him groan and yelp in sudden pain.

"W-What was that?" The Queen asked, tears building in his eyes, as he rubbed his sore forehead.

"I-I don't know!" the King proclaimed, fear present in his face. "Maybe it is a .. g-ghost or something!" he said, the hair in the back of his neck rising in fear.

Before the Queen could retreat and brush the childish king's thoughts off, they suddenly heard a voice and a lot of ruffling from a nearby bush, on their right.

With both of their eyes on the seemingly innocent bush, the Queen caught something in the air, making his eyes narrow and a stern expression paint his, _(very recently erotic),_ face as he then turned to glance as his king.

"There is no ghost, of that I am positive dear, but something else a bit more_ familiar_, I would say." he said, before he again laid his eyes on the bush, only to take his hand down, as if he was about to pick something up, only to pulled it straight back up over his head.

* * *

The gesture followed by nothing else but strangled and surprised yelps in fear, as the three princes hang airborne in the air over the fleeting bush, their bodies hanging upside-down, as if someone had tied a string on their feet and pulled them up.

Three pairs of eyes then stared into one pair of confused blue ones and one pair of stern emerald ones as they hung, stiffly, in their mothers grasp.

"Hello, Boys." The Queen said calmly, as he gestured with his hand for the three young princes to come closer, still hanging uncomfortable in the air.

The King, whose glasses had been a bit foggy do to their recent activity, turned to wipe them clean, before he laid eyes on the three bodies in the air.

"Oh!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Hi Guys, How's it _hanging_?" he asked mockingly, as he poked one off the twins in the face, earning an annoyed groan.

"Dad, _quit it_!" Al proclaimed, annoyed. He was about to complain further when he heard his mother clear his throat, making him turn his attention firmly on his mother, who was eyeing the three critically.

"And what, _If I may ask_, Where you doing over there, hiding?" the Queen asked, not at all amused of the whole situation.

_"Ermm…"_ the three boys muttered out, their eyes trailing off towards different sources. Well, anything else except their mothers glaring eyes.

The Queen's eyes twitched at this, and he tried not to explode in anger.

"Yes? An answer would be _-lovley-, _dearest…" he said, his voice cracking for trying to keep his tone as pleasant as possible.

A chill went through the triplets back then, and they started to panic.

_"It… It's not like we were hiding!"_

_"No! Really! It's not like we were hiding from Yao, no not at all, Mum!"_

_"It's not like we tried to get you guys to move by throwing rocks at you, no no, not at all!"_

It took a second or two for the youngsters to realize how badly they truly had messed up, but upon seeing their mothers face grow red, in as far as they could see, in both embarrassment, shame and anger, they shut their mouth and prepared for the worst.

Before the Queen could say something, though, he got interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"Ahahahaha~ So you guys tried to sneak off from Yao too! Ahh, That brings back memories, right Artie?" he said, a big smile and a sort of reminiscence glint could be seen in his clear blue eyes.

"But you know, the garden would be the first place he would look for you at, so I wouldn't't recommend it!" he said, laughing all the same, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Why yes, love _I do_ remember." A sudden, of what seemed to be, calm Queen answered his husbands question lovingly, smiling all the same. But then he turned to his boys, and the charade was over.

_"But…"_ he said slowly, as he leant closer toward his three sons face. "It seems like our boys have been awfully _naughty_." He said, his tone changing to something almost cruel. The triplets swallowed, their eyes wide in sudden fear.

"For not only did they sneak out from their studies…" he trailed off, as he stroked David's, who was closes to him, cheek lovingly. "They also _interrupted_ their parents in their_ private business_..." he cooed out, turning to Liam, as he pecked him on his forehead softly.

"… I think, _for sure_, that they need to be taught a lesson, _hm_?" he said, stroking his final son, Al, gently as he then turned with a cruel, wicked smile at the still air born princes.

"Yeah, I think you are right about that babe." The King said, as he stepped forward to stand beside his Wife. "I won't forgive anyone for interrupting me while showing my love for my Queen!~" he proclaimed, in a somewhat sing-song voice, but his eyes showed how serious he really was.

The trio knew, right as of that point, that they were in trouble. _Big trouble_.

Therefore they all began in vain to escape their invisible restraints, their eyes wide.

"Nuh-huh, Don't you try." The King said, smiling. "But even if you try, I don't think you will ever get down. I think your mother can guarantee that!" he added, as he turned to his Queen.

"Of course, love." The Queen answered, he too smiling. "I wouldn't dream of it. But now, what should we do?" the Queen pondered, before he quirked a brow to his King.

"The best punishment would surely be**_ 'that_'**, don't you agree?" he asked, his smile growing as he watched his husbands reaction.

It took a few seconds for the King before he understood what his Queen had meant, and when he did, a big grin painted his lips.

"Of course, Babe. That'd be perfect! _Ahahaha~!"_ he laughed out, as he, along with his Queen, turned their attention to their sons again.

With pure terror in their eyes, they watched as their parents joined in a long open-mouthed kiss,_ right before them_, making their stomach's turn in disgust.

When they were done, they only shared a faint gaze at their sons grimacing faces, before a shrill and loud whistle could be heard. The King smiled big as he took the finger away from his mouth.

"The guards, along very shortly also with the Jack, will be here now in a matter of seconds, guys." The King said, smiling.

"I recommend you being nice, as the punishment for escaping ones lesson is not looked very kindly by the Jack. " the Queen added, a smirk on his sweet pink lips.

"Behave, _boys_." The Queen added as a final, before he, along with the King, all but bolted out of the garden, in the opposite direction were they could hear guards rustling and shuffling about, yelling orders and the like.

The princes could do nothing as they were forced to accept their destiny. That being a long and painful rant from the Jack, along with doubled homework, and a seven-hour long lesson of the ancient history of the four kingdoms of wonderland.

_God,_ how they hated their parents right now. Two parents that was,_ positivly_, in the progress of making new children to torment...

* * *

*sigh*

* * *

**Note: Heh... For the ones that felt sorry for our dear Arthur. Don't. Just don't. It is, for sure, their sons that get the worst straw in these family dramas. ;)**

**But man, do I love writing about people in tremendous trouble and the like. *shameful laugh***

**Yeah, btw, the next installment in this Arc will begin (and End?) with an intense love scene... (Let's just say, that their sons where right about one thing at least...) :) See you soon~~**


End file.
